With the development of science and technology, communications technologies have also rapidly developed, which brings more convenience to people's life.
The Internet of Things is used as an example. The Internet of Things refers to a network in which information about a physical word is acquired by deploying user equipment (UE) with a specific capability of perception, calculation, execution, and communication, a base station sends the information to the network, and then information transmission, coordination, and processing are implemented, thereby implementing interconnections between human beings and things and between things. Therefore, the Internet of Things may be applied to various aspects, such as a smart grid, intelligent agriculture, intelligent traffic, and environment detection, which provides convenience for people's life in various aspects.
Because hardware and software constitutions of user equipments are different from each other, and environments in which the user equipments are located are different from each other, communication statuses in which the user equipments communicate with a base station are also tremendously different. Specifically, communication statuses in which different user equipments communicate with a base station in the same environment may be different, and communication statuses in which a same device communicates with a base station in different environments may also be different.
Currently, to ensure accurate communication between user equipment and a base station, generally, the base station adds an additional communication resource, for example information for transmission is repeatedly transmitted, so as to ensure accuracy of communication between the base station and the user equipment that communicates with the base station. However, when the base station adds the additional communication resource, accuracy of communication between the base station and user equipment whose communication status is poorest when the user equipment communicates with the base station needs to be ensured, but for another user equipment whose communication status is better, the additional communication resource added by the base station causes a waste of resources.
Therefore, a technical problem in the prior art that a waste of resources exists when a base station communicates with user equipment.